That's when time stopped
by EmSams
Summary: An alternative ending. What happened if Lucy had gotten past the police guarding the doors?


_All you need is love. All you need is love. Love is all you need. _

Jude's POV-

This was his last attempt to call her back to him. He'd just travelled across the ocean to find her but maybe he was too late. Maybe she had decided to go back to her parents and Max didn't know. He made up his mind that once his song was over- he would let go. He came back for her but she wasn't there anymore. Dammit, he should have gotten Max to tell Luce he was coming back. Why had his stupid ideas of a grand surprise blinded him from reality.

Sadie and JoJo were taking over. And he had no problem stepping back from the mic. He knew his song was over. He knew it was time to back away and start to move on.

Lucy's POV-

When she walked down the street away from the roof concert, all she could think about as a brown eyed boy from Liverpool. Actually, the brown eyed boy who was back in Liverpool at that very moment. God, if she had only known that the riot would be the last time she would ever see him, she would have fought harder. The last memory she would ever have of him would be him screaming her name as blood poured down his face. That memory was already bringing tears to her eyes. Now she was walking away from all of the other memories that they shared too. She'd probably get caught up on the lives of all of her old friends from Max when she visits him. God, she's glad Max was home in one piece at least.

_All you need is love. All you need is love. _

Jude? No. He's in Liverpool. I'll never see him again. You're going crazy. Keep walking.

_Love is all you need._

No. That's Jude. I know it. Jude- MY Jude is back. But how? Fuck Lucy, why are you asking yourself that right now? RUN.

My feet barely touch the pavement as I run back to the studio. Shit- the police are blocking the door. Why do they always seem to come between Jude and I?

"Please sir- you have to let me up!"

"Sorry, the roof is closed"

"My fiancé is up there!" Wait, where did that come from? Jude and I had talked about marriage but only in brief conversations, and that was so long ago. So many things were different.

" Lady. How many times do I have to say this? NO."

"JUDE"

Jude's POV-

_"JUDE"_

Was that-? I would know that voice anywhere. That sweet delicate voice anywhere. The voice of an angel. The voice of MY angel. I ran from the mike and towards the edge of the building full speed.

"LUCY! LUCY!" I called over the edge frantically searching below, trying to see where she could be. That's when I heard feet running right behind me and felt arms pulling me back from the edge of the building.

"Shit Jude. Never do that again! I thought you'd gone insane there. I thought you were going to jump." Max had a terrified look in his eye. A look I had never seen before. It must be a consequence from living in fear for so long. Fuck, war really does destroy lives.

"Max, I heard her. I swear to God I heard Lucy calling my name."

_"JUDE."_

"Jude, either we're both insane or my sister is on the street." Max said. That terrified look in his eye had disappeared.

I barely even felt my feet start moving. Everything was a blur. I was running towards the door at lightning speed. But it also seemed to be slow motion. Time dragged on knowing she was so close. I was only 5 paces away from the door when it flew open. That's when time really stopped.

Lucy's POV-

I was not going to let this damn cop stand in my way.

"JUDE!" I kept screaming, praying that maybe he would hear me.

"Shut up, will you?" The cop sounding pissed and then out of nowhere, he just took his baton and hit me across the face. "I said shut up."

I staggered back, stunned. I felt blood dripping from my nose and I tasted blood on my lip. That would be swollen in the morning. But then I had two other cops surrounding me, actually trying to see if I was alright. I looked up, still in a partial daze but then I realized that meant the door to the roof wasn't being guarded. I pushed through the growing crowd and straight for the door. I flew it open and started bounding up the stairs. I felt the blood still on my face but I didn't care. I wiped it off but I never stopped for a second.

"JUDE." I kept calling. He had to know I was so close to him. Then suddenly I was at the top of the stairs. My body uncontrollably froze for a second. What if he actually wasn't there and I would open the door to an empty roof? I pushed through the door anyway. It took a moment to readjust to the sun but then I saw him. That's when time really stopped.

Max's POV-

Boy I have never seen a kiss like those two. I've also never seen two people look so madly in love. Lucy and Jude basically collided into each other and for a moment, it really looked like they molded into one body. Their kiss was frantic, passionate and didn't look like it was going to break for a while. Geesh, my best friend and my baby sister. The girl who got arrested for protesting the stupid war I was thrown into and the boy who was deported but still managed to come back to the girl he loved. Who would have thought they would be the perfect love story?


End file.
